DN-AGE Erinnerungen III - Gebrochen
Notiz des Autors: Dies ist der dritte Teil der Prequel-Serie zu Containment Project 1 und 2. Nach dieser Erfahrung wusste ich nicht, was mich noch erwartete. Was wollten sie mir noch zeigen? Was sollte ich mir noch ansehen? Nun, das würde ich jetzt erfahren. Nachdem wir das Haus verließen, begaben wir uns auf einen endlosen Treck durch das heruntergekommene Southwark. Wir liefen vorbei an verlassenen Häusern, deren Scheiben eingeschlagen und deren Türen eingetreten worden waren. Immer wieder mussten wir uns hinter Wänden verstecken, als Mitglieder der Golden Boyz die Straßen patroulierten. Man erkannte sie vor allem an den künstlich aufgelegten Slang der 1920er Jahre, sowie an ihren Autos, welche ebenfalls aus dieser Zeit stammten. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erreichten wir ein scheinbar leeres Lagerhaus. Wie die meisten Gebäude hier schien es heruntergekommen und aus dem vorherigen Jahrhundert zu stammen. „Was machen wir hier? Was ist das hier?“ fragte ich und Marmalade erwiderte: „Ich werde dir zeigen, was mit Lifer passiert, nachdem man sie wie Müll entsorgt hat.“ „Was ist mit Lavender und Vanilla?“ fragte ich. „Wir sichern die Gegend. Wollen ja keine unangenehme Zwischenfälle“, erwiderte Vanilla. Ich sah sie skeptisch an und hatte dann das Gefühl, dass wir etwas sehr Gefährliches vorhatten. „Keine Angst“, versicherte Marmalade mir: „wir werden das überleben. Jetzt komm mit.“ Ich erwiderte nicht und ließ mich von ihr um die Lagerhalle führen, um einen geeigneten Ort zu suchen, von dem wir in das Innere sehen konnten. Dies stellte sich schwerer heraus, als erwartet. Die meisten Fenster waren nicht auf Augenhöhe und alle die es waren, waren zu nah am Geschehen, um nicht erwischt zu werden. Doch unsere Suche wurde belohnt, als wir eine Leiter fanden, die zu einer Balustrade nach oben führte. Leise und behutsam kletterten wir nach oben. Marmalade gab mir sogar ein Messer, welches sie mit sich führte, für den Fall, dass wir auf Wachen trafen. Dies schien für mich jedoch unwahrscheinlich, da diese uns bestimmt schon bei unserem Anschleichen bemerkt haben müssten. Und so war es auch. Wir trennten uns und liefen alleine um das Lagerhaus herum, ohne auch nur auf eine einzige Wache zu stoßen. Als wir uns wieder gefunden hatten, suchten wir nach einem geöffneten oder zerstörten Fenster, welches wir auf der Nordseite fanden. Bevor ich beschreibe, was wir im Einzelnen sahen, muss ich damit anfangen zu sagen, dass ich nie geglaubt hatte, dass ein solcher Ort jemals existierte. Klar, es gab Gerüchte. Verschwommenes Bild- und Videomaterial von Aktivisten, auf dem nicht wirklich etwas zu erkennen war. Man munkelte von Fabriken, in denen Lifer als Sklavenarbeiter allerlei Dinge produzierten, welche dann für billiges Geld in der City verkauft wurden. Doch nun sah ich es. Es war klar vor mir und nicht verschwommen oder unbrauchbar. Unter uns sahen wir eine Fabrik, in der Mädchen zwischen zehn und siebzehn in langen Reihen an Tischen vor Nähmaschinen saßen, ihre Füße am Boden angekettet oder gefesselt. Sie trugen zerrissene Kleidung, manchmal sogar noch zerrissene Uniformen, wie man sie im Babeland antraf. Andere wiederum waren vollkommen nackt. Ihre Körper schwitzten und waren übersät von verheilten und frischen Narben. Was nähten sie? Uniformen, was sonst. Polizistinnen, Dienstmädchen, Sekretärinnen, Schulmädchen – Uniformen, die man dann in bunten Verpackungen packte und für billiges Geld im Babeland verkaufte. Um die Reihen herum liefen Aufseher, alle im Stil der 1920er Jahre gekleidet. Sie trugen Stöcke, Peitschen und sogar kleine Pistolen. Ihre Aufgabe war es, die Sklaven anzutreiben und zu bestrafen, wenn sie nicht spurten. Wir sahen auch gleich, wie das aussah. An einer der Tische machte ein Mädchen bei einer Sekretärinnenuniform einen Nähfehler, was einer der Aufseher sofort bemerkte. Er holte seine Peitsche heraus und schlug dreimal auf das arme Mädchen ein, welches bei jedem Schlag höllisch aufschrie. Doch die anderen Mädchen nahmen davon keine Notiz, wären sie doch als nächstes an der Reihe gewesen, wenn sie in irgendeiner Weise aufbegehrten. Ein weitere Aufseher kam herbei, sah sich die Uniform an und nickte, woraufhin das Mädchen einen weiteren Schlag erhielt und der Aufseher brüllte: „Ausbessern, du dummes Stück Scheiße! Das nächste Mal kommst du nach oben!“ „Nein, bitte nicht nach oben!“ rief das Mädchen, das äußerlich wohl nicht älter als vierzehn sein konnte. „Dann mach es richtig!“ fauchte sie der zweite Aufseher an, ehe er wieder dazu überging, die anderen Mädchen zu beobachten. Er lief eine Weile umher, ehe er an einem Mädchen vorbeikam, welches vor ihrer Nähmachine zusammengebrochen war. Er nahm seinen Stock und schlug ihr auf den Rücken, doch sie zeigte keine Reaktion. Er schlug erneut, wieder keine Reaktion. Dann ergriff er ihren Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen. In ihre toten, leeren Augen. „Yo, Clarence! Hier ist eine tot umgefallen! Was macht ihr mit denen?!“ „Zieh ihr die Kleidung ab und schneid ihr ein X auf den Nacken. Die Meat-Crew kommt in ein paar Stunden.“ „Meat Crew?!“ flüsterte ich entsetzt. Der Anblick dieses Ortes alleine hatte mich schon zutiefst schockiert, doch es schien so, als gäbe es zu diesem Ganzen hier eine noch weitaus dunklere Ebene. Marmalade sah mich nur an und meinte sarkastisch: „Es sind einfach zu viele. Wohin mit all den Leichen? Schon mal Misses Carol’s Lamb Pies gegessen? Rate mal, warum man davon so dick wird?“ Ich starrte sie mit großen Augen an, hatte ich mir aus Bequemlichkeit ab und zu doch selbst eine der besagten Pasteten gegönnt. Diese These wurde von dem Aufseher untermauert, als dieser dem toten Mädchen die Kleidung abnahm und dann rief: „Hey, Clarence! Sieh mal!“ Clarence lief daraufhin zu seinem Kollegen und grinste: „Cutie Pie. Schätze, sie wird ihrem Namen alle Ehre machen!“ „Wenn die feinen Ärsche aus der City wüssten“, meinte der Aufseher, woraufhin Clarence lachte: „Wie es in den Wald hinein schallt, kann ich nur sagen!“ Diese kranken Bastarde! Wie auch im Haus spürte ich den Drang, wie ein Superheld durch das Fenster zu stürzen und alles zu töten, was äußerlich nicht nach einem Mädchen aussah. Doch ich ballte nur meine Faust so fest zusammen, dass ich in dieser Hand kein Gefühl mehr verspürte. Dies war Marmalade nicht verborgen geblieben und sie erwiderte meine Wut nur mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen. Dann hörten wir einen lauten Knall und sahen uns vor Schreck um. Was war passiert? Hatten Lavender oder Vanilla einen Warnschuss abgegeben? Hatte eine der Wachen Alarm geschlagen? Zum Glück war nichts dergleichen passiert. Es war die Vordertür des Lagers, welche etwas zu leicht aufflog als man sie öffnete. Hinein stolziert kam wohl der Werksleiter mit zwei anderen Leuten – ein Ganganführer mit seinen Leibwächtern. Kritisch beäugte er die Mädchen, als er vom Werksleiter an den Tischen entlang geführt wurde. Ab und zu fasste er einem der Mädchen ans Kinn und begutachtete sie. Erst als er zu einem kam, welches äußerlich etwa sechzehn oder siebzehn war, hielt er an und flüsterte dem Werksleiter etwas ins Ohr, während er ihm einige Scheine in die Hand drückte. „Clarence, Angus!“ rief der Werksleiter: „Unser sehr verehrter Gast hat sich entschieden. Ihr kennt den Vorgang, hoffe ich?“ „Ja, Sir“, bestätigten beide gleichzeitig, bevor sie die Nähmachine vor dem Mädchen stoppten und den Tisch einige Meter weiter weg stellten. Dann lösten sie die Fesseln des Mädchens, nur um ihr eine Stangenfessel an Knöchel und Handgelenke anzulegen. Wir sahen, wie der Werksleiter eine Spritze aus seiner Tweed-Jacke zog und sie dem Mädchen in den Hals jagte. Ich glaube, ich brauche euch nicht zu sagen, was darin war. Der Ganganführer zwang das Mädchen nach unten und fing an, sie von hinten zu ficken. Die Wirkung des Shaggy setzte schnell ein, machte das Mädchen zu einer…entschuldigt meine Worte…aufgegeilten Nymphomanin. Es ließ sie stöhnen und schreien, nach mehr verlangen und schließlich es auch zulassen, dass das kranke Schwein in ihr abspritze. Lifern wurden bei der Prozedur unfruchtbar gemacht, weswegen keine jemals schwanger werden konnte – wieso sich also deswegen Gedanken machen? Nachdem das kranke Schwein seinen Sack entleer hatte, wiederholte man die Prozedur von vorhin, nur umgekehrt. Ihr wurden die Stangenfesseln abgenommen, sie wurde wieder angezogen und wieder vor die Nähmachine geschnallt. Zu guter Letzt spritzte der Werksleiter ihr noch etwas Anderes – wohl ein Gegenmittel, um die Wirkung des Shaggy nicht unnötig hinauszuzögern. Mit einem Schlag von Angus‘ Stock ging es dann wieder an die Arbeit. Kleider nähen für die wohlhabenden Lifer – diejenigen, welche von all dem nichts wussten und die es wohl auch nicht interessierte. Das ist jetzt das zweite Mal, dass ich Shaggy-Fit erwähnt habe und ihr fragt euch jetzt bestimmt, was das ist. Nun, grob gesagt ist es das, was man bekommt, wenn man Viagra und Kokain zusammenmischt. Was wirklich in dem Zeug drin ist, weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nur, wie es wirkt. Frauen werden bei einer vollen Dosis zu willenlosen Nymphomaninnen, Männer werden zu sexbesessenen Bullen, die alles ficken wollen, was Löcher hat. Natürlich hängt es stark von der Dosis ab, die man sich spritzt. Die meisten Menschen aus der City, die ich kenne, spritzen sich oft nicht mehr als ein Viertel oder noch weniger, um des Nachts in Stimmung zu kommen. Ich gebe offen zu, nach einem wirklich, wirklich harten Fall, der an die Substanz geht, selbst etwas davon genommen zu haben. Denn in sehr, sehr, sehr kleiner Dosierungen, wirkt Shaggy‑Fit auch als hervorragendes Antidepressivum. Wie gesagt, ich unterdrückte meine Wut und fragte Marmalade einfach, wie DN-AGE dem nur tatenlos gegenüberstehen konnte. Wie konnte ein weltweit operierender Konzern seine Augen vor so etwas verschließen?! „Ist es denn nicht offensichtlich?“ fragte Marmalade mich in einem herablassenden Ton: „DN-AGE hat keine Ahnung, dass das hier überhaupt passiert! Alles, was hier produziert wird, läuft danach über dutzende Zwischenhändler, um die Handelswege so unübersichtlich wie möglich zu machen. Wenn DN-AGE tatsächlich irgendwie davon Wind bekommt, erwischen sie meist nur die ersten beiden Glieder einer schier endlosen Handelskette.“ „Aber wir sind hier an der Quelle! Wir können das ändern!“ rief ich empört, jedoch noch immer in einem Flüsterton. Marmalade fasste mir daraufhin an meine linke Schulter und grinste: „Und deswegen haben wir dich ausgesucht! Dir ist es nicht egal, wenn ein Konzern Millionen scheffelt und es dann irgendwo vergräbt, während andere dadurch bankrottgehen! Dir ist es nicht egal, wenn Familien alles aufgrund der Gier einiger reichen Bonzen alles verlieren, was sie haben! Und dir ist es offensichtlich auch nicht egal, wenn hunderttausende, wenn nicht gar Millionen Lifer Tag für Tag erniedrigt, gedemütigt, misshandelt, missbraucht, vergewaltigt und ermordet werden!“ „Aber selbst diese Lifer hier müssen doch von irgendwo herkommen. Wie du gesagt hast, es gibt dutzende kleiner Glieder!“ meinte ich zu Marmalade, welche mir in die Augen sah und sprach: „Ja, das stimmt. Aber im Kleinen können wir etwas verändern. Wir können das Leben einiger Lifer ändern. Willst du uns dabei helfen?!“ Was für eine Wahl hatte ich? Ich sah nun, dass all die Gerüchte, die selbst ich als wilde Verschwörungstheorien abgetan hatte, stimmten! Natürlich wollte ich einen Unterschied machen. Ich fasste Marmalade ebenfalls an ihre Schulter und meinte nur: „Wo fangen wir an?“ „Babelsberg“, war ihre einzige Antwort. * * * Wir machten uns wieder auf den Weg nach unten, wo wir wieder mit Lavender und Vanilla zusammenstießen und ich mich bereiterklärte, ihnen zu helfen. Diese holte dann ein Handy heraus und sprach: „Daryll, bist du da?“ „Wer ist Daryll?“ fragte ich Marmalade, doch sie gestikulierte nur, dass ich still sein sollte. „Wir haben ihn. Er macht mit. Triff uns bei Vanessa’s Deluxe. Geb‘ dir Bescheid, wenn wir da sind.“ Ich hatte, wie man es vermuten konnte, zahlreiche Fragen auf Lager. Wer war dieser Daryll? Was war Vanessa’s Deluxe? Doch ich hatte keine Zeit, Marmalade oder Vanilla diesbezüglich auszufragen, da wir schnell von hier verschwinden mussten, ehe man uns wirklich entdeckte! Wie sich herausstellte, war Vanessa’s Deluxe ein verlassener, ausgeraubter Schuhladen irgendwo in Nord-Southwark, das nun „Little Weimar“ hieß – ihr wisst schon, wegen dem 1920er Flair. Insgesamt gab es vier große Gangs in London, welche sich alle die südliche Seite der Themse aufteilten. Die „Golden Boyz“ beherrschten den nördlichen Teil des ehemaligen Southwark. Ihr Territorium grenzte an das der Rockabilly, die, wie man sich vorstellen kann, ganz nach dem Flair der 1950er Jahre lebten und ihr Territorium „British Tupelo“, sowie ihren Ganghauptsitz „Graceland“ nannten. Dann gab es noch die Grunge Kids, welche im Stil der 1990er Jahre lebten und das frühere Lewisham beherrschten, welches jetzt „Springfield“ hieß. Ihr Hauptsitz nannten sie „Lawndale“ und sie standen in direkter Nachbarshaft zu den Jemgirlz, welche sich den Stil der 1980er zugelegt hatten. Sie beherrschten das frühere Greenwich, welche sie in „Ethernia“ umgetauft hatten und von ihrem Sitz „Greyskull“ aus regierten. Warum all die Anspielungen auf das 20. Jahrhundert? Ich weiß es nicht. Aber viele sind der Meinung, dass alles ein tiefes, inneres Verlangen nach einer besseren Zeit war. An das goldene Zeitalter der Arbeit, als die Arbeitsbedingungen besser waren, als in den Jahrhunderten zuvor und als Roboter noch nicht jeden Winkel der Industrie beherrschten. * * * Zusammen mit Marmalade betrat ich den ausgeraubten Laden und sie lief schnurstracks auf einen der hinteren Räume zu, welche früher nur den Angestellten vorbehalten war. Langsam lief ich ihr hinterher, ehe sie mit einigen Kleidungsstücken zurückkam und fragte: „Wie gut kannst du schauspielern?“ Von dieser Frage zunächst überrumpelt, gab ich keine Antwort, weswegen sie erneut fragte, woraufhin ich antwortete: „Ziemlich gut, wieso?“ „Hier, zieh das an“, befahl sie: „du wirst dein Talent brauchen.“ „Wozu? Was hast du vor?“ „Zieh dich einfach um“, befahl sie erneut und zeigte auf eine der Umkleidekabinen: „ich erklär’s dir gleich.“ Ich nahm die Kleidungsstücke, sagte nichts weiter und verschwand hinter einem Vorhang. Erst jetzt merkte ich, wie extravagant die Kleidung doch war. Zugegeben, wenn ein Auftrag gut läuft, verdiene ich nicht schlecht. Aber so etwas könnte ich mir nie im Leben leisten! Feine Schuhe aus echtem Krokodilleder, eine rabenschwarze Hose und Sakko, dazu ein teures, kreideweißes Hemd, eine blutrote Krawatte und zu guter Letzt ein paar weißer Handschuhe, um Vanillas Blau zu verbergen. Passend dazu ein wohl sündhaft teurer Hut. Erst als ich alles angezogen hatte merkte ich, dass es ebenfalls das Flair der 1920er Jahre ausstrahlte und ich fragte mich, was Marmalade wohl passendes dazu anzog. Allerdings war es um Längen nicht das, was ich erwartet hatte! Als ich aus der Kabine trat, um mich zu präsentieren, stand sie vor mir – angezogen in schwarzroter Reizwäsche, ebenfalls ganz nach 1920er Art. Dazu ein paar weiße Handschuhe, ein Satz kleiner, schwarzer Schuhe und als Krönung ein paar Hasenohren auf ihrem Kopf. Nein, streich das. Die eigentliche Krönung des ganzen war ein tatsächliches Halsband mit Leine, welche sie um den Hals trug! „W…was soll das werden?“ fragte ich verdutzt, doch sie gab kalt zurück: „Wir gehen einkaufen. Komm mit.“ „Einkaufen? Du meinst…?“ „Richtig. Wir suchen ein paar Spielsachen für dich und für mich.“ „Und…wer bin ich?“ fragte ich, da mir nun klar war, was sie vorhatte. „Mister Applewhyte. Irgendein hochrangiges Tier bei Maxwell Robotics, das was für den Zeitvertreib zwischen Meetings sucht.“ „Maxwell Robotics? Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass ich mich immer noch in einer Ermittlung befinde und wer mein Auftraggeber ist, oder?“ „Aber das wissen die Golden Boyz ja nicht“, gab sie frech zurück und ich grinste. „Und ich bin Hunnybunny. Oder einfach Bunny“, erklärte Marmalade: „Aber lass dir bloß nicht einfallen, dir irgendwas auf meine Verkleidung einzubilden! Ich mache das nur für die Mädchen.“ „Aber wenn es hart auf hart kommt? Ich meine, wie…überzeugend muss ich sein, dass die Boiz mir deine Rolle als mein persönliches Fickstück abkaufen?“ Scheinbar hatte sie nicht soweit gedacht, da sie erst einmal nachdenken musste, ehe sie mir Bescheid gab: „Guter Punkt, mit den Golden Boyz ist nicht zu spaßen. Also folgendes: du darfst mich küssen, mir an den Arsch fassen und meine Titten angrabschen. Und wenn es wirklich keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gibt…also gut, dann darfst du mir auch zwischen die Beine fassen und etwas herumspielen.“ Ich nickte nur kühl und wir machten uns auf den Weg, die anderen zu Treffen. Doch noch ehe wir den Laden verließen, heilt Marmalade mich an und sprach eindringlich: „Ich hoffe allerdings, dass du schlau genug bist, so etwas NICHT tun zu müssen!“ Ich nickte wieder nur wir verließen Vanessa’s Deluxe. Auf dem Weg nach „Babelsberg“, eigentlich nicht viel mehr als ein heruntergekommenes und verlassenes Kaufhaus, wurde mir von Marmalade gesagt, was wir eigentlich vorhatten. Heute Abend sollte, wie an jedem Mittwoch, eine Auktion stattfinden. Eine Lifer-Auktion. Der Plan war es, dass ich zusammen mit „Bunny“ hineinspazierte, mit 5000 Pfund wedelte und so viele Lifer kaufte wie möglich, um sie dem Schicksal der Straße oder einer Fabrik zu entziehen. Doch schon als wir ankamen, gestaltete sich die Situation schwierig. Wir parkten direkt vor dem Haupteingang und als ich und „Bunny“ ausstiegen, wurden wir bereits von zwei Mafia-ähnlichen Typen begrüßt. „Was bisten du für einer?“ motze der Linke mich an. „Feine Pinkel wie du sind hier nich‘ gern gesehen, also zisch ab!“ meinte der Rechte. Ich blieb allerdings locker und sagte zu ihnen: „Meine Herren. Mir wurde von anonymer Quelle gesagt, dass hier eine Auktion stattfinden soll. Ich habe reichlich Bares bei mir und ich bin mir sicher, euer Boss würde sich sicher ärgern, wenn ihr ihm diese Chance streitig macht.“ Die beiden sahen sich eine Weile an. Ich wusste nicht, ob sie wirklich verstanden, was ich gesagt hatte, oder ob sie doch etwas klüger waren, als der Durchschnittsschläger. Dann zeigte der Linke auf „Bunny“ und sprach: „Hübsche Kleine haste da. Würd gern mal rangehen!“ „Was sagst du, reicher Pinkel“, meinte der rechte: „Hundert Kröten, jeder von uns für ne Weile mit ihr? Zeigen ihr dann mal, wie ein richtiger Rammler abgeht!“ Die beiden lachten, ich hielt jedoch meine Hände schützend hoch und meinte gelassen: „Gentlemen, ich darf doch sehr bitten. Wir drei wissen genau, dass die Straßen voll von diesen kleinen Ratten sind die sich Lifer nennen. Ich schlage Ihnen ein Geschäft vor.“ „Das da wär?“ fragte der Rechte. „Sie lassen mich hinein und an der Auktion teilnehmen und ich gebe Ihnen jeweils hundert Pfund. davon können Sie sich so viel Shaggy-Fit kaufen, wie Sie möchten und meinetwegen alle Lifer in Little Weimar totbumsen!“ Diese widerwärtige Idee schien den beiden jedoch zu gefallen, da sie anfingen zu lachen und der Linke dann meinte: „Also gut, du reicher Schnösel! Her mit den Kröten und wir lassen dich rein.“ Ich gab ihnen die hundert Pfund und, damit sie nicht auf irgendwelche dumme Gedanken kamen meinte dann noch: „Wenn ihr auf der Suche seid…an der Grenze zu Ethernia habe ich etwas gesehen, das wie ein Rattennest aussieht. Einen vergnüglichen Abend, die Herren.“ „Vielen Dank, man“, meinte der Linke: „Ich halte zwar nicht viel von reichem Pack wie dir – aber du bist in Ordnung!“ Daraufhin trennten sich unsere Wege und ich lief mit „Bunny“ in Richtung des Eingangs. „Werden die zwei den heutigen Abend überleben?“ fragte ich spöttisch, woraufhin sie antwortete: „Nein. Lavender und Vanilla werden sich um die beiden kümmern.“ Ich grinste nur zufrieden, ehe wir das ehemalige Kaufhaus betraten. Und nun verstand ich auch, weshalb wir trugen, was wir trugen. Der gesamte Raum war gefüllt mit Menschen, hauptsächlich Männer, welche alle Kleidung im Stile der 1920er trugen. Wären wir in unserer eigentlichen Kleidung gekommen, hätte man das sofort gemerkt. Doch dank unserer Verkleidung schafften wir es, einigermaßen unterzutauchen. Ich stellte mich an die Wand nahe dem Eingang und verbarg mich hinter einigen Gangmitgliedern, jedoch so, dass ich einen freien Blick auf die zentrale Bühne hatte. Der Verkauf fand in der Lobby des Kaufhauses statt und ich sah, dass es aus mehreren Etagen bestand, auf der mehr der Golden Boyz standen und den Verkauf abwarteten. Doch ich sah noch etwas Anderes: auf der einen der vier Seiten saß eine Frau, blond und scheinbar sehr wichtig, da sie von Leibwächtern Bewacht war und sich neben ihr einige Diener befanden. Unsere Augen trafen uns kurz, doch ich sah schnell weg, um nicht sofort erkannt zu werden. Dann ertönte auf einmal eine laute Musik, wie man sie auf einem alten Rummel hören würde und ein Mann, in einem alten Barber-shop Kostüm, von dem ich annahm, dass es sich hierbei um den Anführer handelte, betrat die Bühne. „Halli-hallo, liebe Freunde! Heute ist wieder der große Tag, ja der große Tag ist heute! Heute ist Lifer Mittwoch! Bevor wir allerdings heute beginnen, muss ich leider verkünden, dass die Ausbeute diesmal recht mager ist!“ Ein Buhen ging durch den Raum und der Anführer versuchte, die Menge zu beschwichtigen: „Ja, tut mir Leid. Aber dafür haben wir heute etwas ganz Besonderes. Wir haben nicht nur Zwillinge im Angebot – sondern auch noch eine besondere Überraschung!“ Nun war die Menge wieder besänftigt und klatschte, woraufhin Der Anführer weitersprach: „Also gut! Dann lasst uns mit der Show beginnen!“ Die Lichter wurden gedimmt und ein Scheinwerfer wurde auf die Bühne gerichtet. Auf die trat nun ein kleines, blondes „Mädchen“, wohl äußerlich an die zehn Jahre alt, gekleidet in einem blau-weißen Kleid. „Darf ich vorstellen, Alice!“ rief der Anführer: „Sie kommt zwar nicht aus dem Wunderland, aber vielleicht bringt sie euch dorthin! Abgesehen von den offensichtlichen Vorteilen, kann sie lesen, schreiben und rechnen. Sie eignet sich also prima als Bürohilfe!“ „Ich biete dreihundert!“ rief einer der Gangmitglieder, woraufhin der Anführer meinte: „Nur die Ruhe, meine Freunde. Geboten wird, wenn alle Produkte vorgestellt wurden. Was mich zu unserem zweiten Objekt des heutigen Abends bringt. Einen großen Applaus für Barbie!“ Ich sah auf die Bühne, auf die nun ein weiterer Lifer gezerrt wurde. Sie hatte lange, schwarze Haare, sah äußerlich an die sechzehn aus, war vollkommen nackt und war an ihren Händen und Füßen gefesselt. Dazu hatte sie einen Ballknebel im Mund und natürlich fing die Menge an zu pfeifen und zu johlen. „Sie mag zwar den süßen Namen eines Kinderspielzeugs haben, doch lasst euch davon nicht täuschen! Sie hat’s faustdick hinter den Ohren! Wenn ihr etwas für den Ring sucht oder einfach etwas mehr…pepp für Abendliche stunden, dann könnt ihr mit Barbie nichts falsch machen! Aber Vorsicht im Umgang mit ihr – sie beißt!“ „Dann verpass ihr doch eine mit dem Stock!“ kam es auch der Menge. „Der ist aber nicht im Preis mit inbegriffen!“ scherzte der Anführer: „Kommen wir nun zu den beiden Highlights des heutigen Abends. Und das erste gibt es gleich im Doppelpack! Einen großen Applaus für die Zwillinge Mary und Katy!“ Daraufhin wurde applaudiert, als sich der Scheinwerfer auf zwei „Mädchen“ richtete, welche beide in einem Dienstmädchen-Outfit angezogen waren und äußerlich um die vierzehn zu sein schienen. „Diese bezaubernden Damen eignen sich hervorragend als Nanny für die Kinder oder als Dienstmädchen. Aber Vorsicht: Verwechslungsgefahr!“ „Und woher weiß ich dann, in welche ich abspritz?“ wurde erneut dazwischengerufen. „Eine gute Frage“, gab der Anführer zurück: „Damit man die beiden Hübschen unterscheiden kann, haben wir uns etwas überlegt.“ Daraufhin wurden die Mädchen umgedreht und man sah, dass man ihnen den Anfangsbuchstaben ihres Namens in den Nacken gebrannt hatte. „Ihr seht, Verwechslung vollkommen ausgeschlossen!“ demonstrierte der Anführer und fuhr fort: „Kommen wir nun zum absoluten Highlight des heutigen Abends! Begrüßt mit mir die einzigartige, die bezaubernde, die betörende Tamika!“ Der Scheinwerfer schien erneut auf die Bühne, auf die ein schwarzes Mädchen, äußerlich wohl im selben Alter wie Barbie, trat. Ihre Haare waren nach hinten gebunden und sie trug ein rotes Kleid. „Von allen Produkten, die wir hier bisher verkauft haben, ist sie definitiv eines der Spitzenmodelle! Sie kann lesen, schreiben, rechnen, tanzen, ist musisch und künstlerisch begabt und auch in allen anderen Sachen ist sie hoch versiert!“ Diesmal kam jedoch nichts vom Publikum zurück. Scheinbar hatte er sie mit dem letzten Wort etwas überfordert, weswegen er sich…verbesserte: „Will sagen, sie fickt gut! Lecken, blasen, alles könnt ihr mit ihr machen und sie wird sich nicht beschweren! Und falls doch – nun ja, ihr wisst ja, was man macht!“ Nun fing die Menge wieder an zu lachen. während sich der Anführer eine Stangenfessel bringen ließ und meinte: „Und weil Tamika unser abendliches Highlight ist und ich beweisen will, dass ich euch keinen Ramsch verkaufe, werde ich sie euch mal vorführen!“ Ich wusste, was man nun mit ihr vorhatte und in mir kochte es wieder. Als wir die Fabrik ausgespähten, hatte ich mich zurückhalten müssen, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Doch dies war nicht die Fabrik und Marmalade und ich waren hier, um etwas zu verändern. „Halt!“ rief ich demonstrativ aber ruhig. Die Musik stoppte und alle starrten in Richtung meiner Ecke, aus der ich mich mit „Bunny“ langsam heraus bewegte. Ich zog sie fest an mich, als der Anführer auf mich zukam und fragte: „Was fällt Ihnen ein, meinen Verkauf zu unterbrechen?! Wer zum Fick sind Sie eigentlich?!“ „Applewhyte, mein Name. Richard Applewhyte.“ „Applehwyte, hm?“ fragte der Anführer: „Ich bin Orangeblack. Und was zum Fick gibt Ihnen das Recht, mir die Show zu stehlen?!“ „Ich will Ihnen einen Handel anbieten“, sprach ich gelassen: „Ihre Produkte sagen mir sehr zu, vor allem die Zwillinge. Ich nehme sie alle.“ Dies provozierte natürlich die Menge, welche hierhergekommen waren, um über diese armen Menschen auf der Bühne zu feilschen, doch Billy hielt sie zurück. „Warum sollte ich Geschäfte mit einem reichen Pinkel aus der City machen?“ „Wenn Sie also kein Geschäft machen und keine viertausend Pfund haben wollen, gerne. Komm Bunny, wir gehen.“ Ich wusste, dass ich mich mit dieser Antwort in gefährliche Gewässer begeben hatte, weswegen Marmalade mir aushalf und rief: „Bitte Daddy! Ich will die Zwillinge!“ „Dein Fickspielzeug scheint ja sehr unnachgiebig zu sein“, erwiderte der Anführer: „Ich mache Ihnen daher ein Angebot. Sie bekommen die Zwillinge für…zweitausend Pfund und ich lasse Sie laufen.“ „Ich brauche alle“, versuchte ich zu verhandeln: „Ich brauche Alice für mein Büro. Barbie für einen Bekannten, der Lifer-Kämpfe veranstaltet. Die Zwillinge für meine Süße hier. Und Tamika…nun ja, sagen wir mal, ich habe eine gewissen Vorliebe für…exotisches. Ich habe schon überall nach Mädchen wie diesen gesucht und eine solche Gelegenheit bietet sich nicht immer. Viertausend für alle.“ „Sie unverschämter, reicher Schnösel“, erwiderte er abfällig: „Warum sollte ich mit Ihnen Geschäfte machen?! Was hindert mich daran, Ihnen einfach die Kehle durchzuschneiden und mit Ihrem Fickstück etwas Spaß zu haben?“ Dann drehte er sich zur Menge und rief: „Was meint ihr?! Soll ich mich auf diesen Deal einlassen?! Oder soll ich diesen Schnösel umlegen und dem Häschen eine Stange anlegen?!“ „Umlegen! Umlegen!“ rief die Meute scheinbar einstimmig, woraufhin der Anführer ein scharfes Messer zückte, seine Arme ausbreitete und zu mir meinte: „Was soll ich sagen? Das Volk hat gesprochen.“ Wir dachten schon, wir wären gescheitert. Ich sah Marmalade an, deren Augen vor Schreck geweitet waren und ihre Angst vor dem, was nach meinem Tod mit ihr passieren würde, stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Doch noch bevor Billy mir den entscheidenden Schlag verpassen konnte, hörten wir eine weibliche Stimme rufen: „William Marlowe Abraham Scott!“ „Meine sämtlichen Namen“, murmelte er und drehte sich zur Frau um, welche ich zuvor schon gesehen hatte. Wie erwartend, trug sie Haare, Kleidung und Accessoires aus den 1920er; kurze, blonde Haare, langes, schwarzes Kleid, Perlenkette und Zigarrenhalter. Sie stieß ihn zur Seite und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit zunächst Marmalade. Sie griff Marmalade an ihr Kinn und sprach, während sie das Gesicht meiner Begleitung musterte: „Nettes Mädchen haben Sie da. Ich kann verstehen, weshalb sie Ihnen so gefällt. Könnt ich ja schier neidisch werden.“ Dann drehte sie sich zu mir und sprach: „Ich habe mir das alles von oben einmal angesehen. Ich weiß nicht, wer Sie sind, oder wie sie es bis hier hin geschafft haben. Aber sie scheinen ein guter Geschäftsmann zu sein und daher nehmen wir Ihr Angebot an.“ „Aber Margret!“ rief ihr Mann: „Alle auf einen Schlag abtreten?! Das können wir doch nicht machen!“ Die Frau namens Margret fing an zu lachen und erwiderte; „Natürlich können wir das! Lifer gibt es wie Sand am Meer. Wir finden bestimmt wieder andere Produkte.“ Der Anführer steckte sein Messer weg und seufzte: „Na gut, mein Täubchen. Was immer du sagst. Aber die sollten dann verdammt gut sein, um diesen Deal wieder gutzumachen!“ Margret drehte sich wieder zu mir und verhandelte: „Also gut. Viertausend und die Mädels gehören dir.“ Ich überlegte nicht lange, holte das Geld raus, zählte es ab und gab es ihr. Sie versicherte sich ob der Summe und meinte dann zufrieden: „Die Mädels gehören Ihnen.“ „Ich danke für das Geschäft“, gab ich erleichtert zurück, was jedoch von einer Drohung Margrets gefolgt wurde: „Fühlen Sie sich nicht zu sicher. Nehmen Sie die Mädels und verschwinden Sie. Und sollte ich Sie noch einmal in Little Weimar oder in Babelsberg sehen, werde ich Ihnen und ihrem Fickstück eigenhändig das Fell über die Ohren ziehen – und ich meine nicht sprichwörtlich!“ Ich nickte nur und Margret ließ die Lifer von der Bühne aus dem Kaufhaus führen. Draußen wartete immer noch unsere Limousine auf uns. Was mich am meisten verwunderte war, dass weder Margret noch ihr Mann das Verschwinden ihrer beiden Handlanger bemerkten – scheinbar war man hier unzuverlässige Arbeitskräfte gewohnt. Jedenfalls wurden die vier „Mädchen“ von Margrets Handlangern in die Limousine befördert, in dessen Kofferraum Lavender und Vanilla sich versteckt hatten, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Als alle drin waren, versuchte ich wenigstens, einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen und meinte: „Vielen Dank für das Geschäft. Auf Wiedersehen.“ „Will ich für Sie nicht hoffen“, kam es wie zu erwartend von Margret zurück, ehe ich meinen Hut kurz zum Abschied abnahm und wir daraufhin in die Limousine stiegen und zurück zu Victoria’s Deluxe fuhren, von wo aus wir gestartet waren. Jedenfalls kam sie nach einer Weile wieder aus ihrer Kabine und meinte zu mir: „Also. Du hast gesehen, was mit Lifern passiert, nachdem wir wie Müll entsorgt werden. Wo wir landen und was wir durchmachen.“ „Es tut mir so leid. Ich hatte keine Ahnung“, sagte ich mit trauriger Stimme als ich mich an das erinnerte, was mir heute Abend gezeigt worden war. „Ich gebe dir nicht die Schuld. Aber falls du willst, kannst du die Geschichte weiterverfolgen. Oder du kannst wieder in die City gehen und deinen dämlichen Auftrag ausführen.“ „Oder?“ „Oder du fährst mit uns. Raus aus London. Weg von all dem hier. Nach Hause.“ „Und wo ist das?“ fragte ich neugierig, woraufhin sie meinte: „Nicht wo, sondern was ist es.“ „Was ist es?“ verbesserte ich mich. „Eine Alternative“, kam als einzige Antwort. Ich sagte nichts weiter und wir liefen zurück zur Limousine. Als wir sie betraten sah ich, dass Lavender und Vanilla bereits aus dem Kofferraum geklettert waren. Ihnen gegenüber saßen die vier Lifer, alle bewusstlos. „Keine Angst. Sie schlafen nur“, beruhigte Marmalade mich. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, nahm Lavender etwas aus einer Tasche und stach es mir mit voller Wucht in den Hals. Langsam fing sich alles um mich herum zu drehen an. „Tut und Leid“, hörte ich Marmalade noch sagen: „Aber wir können nichts riskieren.“ Dann schlossen sich meine Augen und ich fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf. Teil 2 - Missbraucht Teil 4 - Gerettet Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Experimente Kategorie:Mehrteiler Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:NSFW